ayudados por el tiempo
by zhatura
Summary: el tiempo nunca para su recorrido...ella lo sabe muy e incluso es capaz de agracerle por eso...de otro modo no estaria al lado de su verdadero amor...
1. Chapter 1

hola lectores, este es mi primer fic de esta serie asique prometo tratar de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda...

aclaraciones:

jnvfjnvjdn-narracion y dialogos

_hlhlhljklñ_-recuerdos

**ayudados por el tiempo **

_**capitulo 1**_

el tiempa pasa...nunca se detiene...

eso ella lo sabia mejor que nadie, incluso podria decir que lo agradacia de todo corazon...

ahora las cosas eran distintas en comparacion a aquel dia en que se despidio de aquel que creia era el amor de su vida...

que equivocada estaba, esos sentimientos estaban malinterpretados, ella habia confundido el amor con la admiracion y el respeto, no podia negar que el era un chico lindo, arrogante y prepotente, llamaba la atencion por naturaleza...

y ella tenia 12 años en ese entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de su error, no pudo mas que sonreir por su ingenuidad...

sobre todo por que cuando comparaba lo que sentia por ryoma con lo que siente en esos momentos por su nuevo amor, cae en cuenta de que esos viejos sentimientos no pueden compararse con todo lo que siente por el...

el se habia acercado a ella despues de un tiempo de estar jugando profesionalmente, ninguno tenia planeado lo que habia pasado, simplemente sucedio...

su abuela y ella habian ido a verlo jugar en unos de su partidos profesionales, por supuesto que tambien estaban todos sus antiguos compañeros, aquellos que una vez fueron los titulares de seigaku, aunque como era de esperarse, ryoma no estaba alli, el tenia que cuidar su propio ascenso en el mundo del tenis...

se trataba de un torneo por etapas, estaba en la tercera etapa y esta se realizaria ahi, en tokyo...

hacia mucho tiempo que nadie lo veia, primero por su ardua recuperacion y luego por su carrera como tenista, el seguia siendo muy aplicado y centrado en sus objetivos...

el primer intercambio de palabras que tuvieron fue cuando la vio tratando de practicar en unas canchas solitarias, muy temprano en la mañana, ella como siempre no habia abansado mucho en su tenis y eso el pudo notarlo enseguida..sin embargo era consiente del esfuerzo que ella ponia de su parte. sin embargo ella parecia no mejorar por mas que se esforzaba demasiado todos los dias...

_ryuzaky-san...-llamo el, logrando que se desconcentrara en medio de su practica, la pelota cayo entre medio de ellos, mientras sakuno miraba sorprendida a la persona frente a el..._

_kunimitsu-san...-dijo ella algo sorprendida, se suponia que era muy temprano aun para que alguien la viera practicar su patetico tenis..._

_debes flexiomar las la rodillas al momento de golpear la pelota y ayudaria mucho que no sujetaras la raqueta con tanta fuerza...si te mantienes concentrada podreas mejorar...-dijo tezuka mientras la miraba fija y friamente..._

_oh...estuvo viendo...lo intentare...-dijo sakuno mientras un leve rubor cubria sus mejillas, se agacho para tomar la pelota entre sus dedos..._

_bien...-dijo el esperando que volviera a hacerlo, al ver que el no se iria, sakuno volvio a golpear la pelota con todas las indicaciones que el ahora profesional de tenis le decia..._

_despues de unos instantes, golpeo la pelota, errandole por falta de concentracion, al ver esto tezuka fricio el ceño..._

_concentrate mas...-dijo el con un tono de vos serio_

_lo lamento...-dijo ella mientras lo miraba, se volvio para ver la pelota que volvia a tener entre sus manos..._

_tezuka la miro, el la recordaba perfectamente aun cuando todo el mundo creia que no le prestaba atencion a la nieta de su entrenadora, pero al verla ahora, 4 años despues de su salida del club de tenis de seigaku, ahora veia a una joven que sin duda habia crecido mucho en estos años..._

_su cuerpo se habia desarrollado bastante, ahora poseia una figura curvilinea, muy deseable en verdad, su cabello seguia largo, ahora caia libremente por su espalda, dos evillas a los lados de su cabeza sujetaban algunos mechones para que no entorpecieran mas su juego, sus ojos seguian siendo expresiovos, solo que ahora tenian otro tipo de brillo, realmente deslumbraban..._

_y por lo que habia podido escuchar cuando lo llamo por su apellido, ella ya no tartamudeaba..._

_sin duda el tiempo le habia sentado bien a la nieta de su entrenadora, aunque solo en ese aspecto, por que su tenis seguia siendo igual de desastroso que antes..._

_el sonido de la pelota, al ser devolvida como correspondia lo desperto de sus pensamiento, enfoco la mirada en la figura de sakuno, mientras esta trataba de devolver la pelota la maxima cantidad de veces posibles..._

_como lo pense...lo unico que necesita es concentrarse...tiene potencial...-penso tezuka mientras la miraba devolver mas de 7 pelotas seguidas_

_sakuno estaba contenta en realidad, era la primera vez que lograba despues de tanto tiempo devolver esa cantidad de pelotas seguidas, ahora que lo hacia concentrandose solo en la pelota, le parecia tan facil..._

_ryuzaky-san...-llamo tezuka despues de un tiempo de verla devolver pelotas, ella paro su ejercicio y se volteo a verlo, debia agracerle por sus consejos, quizas sin ellos no podria lograr esto, de ahora en mas los seguiria poniendo en practica..._

_kunmitsu-san...-dijo ella mientras lo miraba, habian pasado 4 años y debia reconocer que el se veia aun mas apuesto que la ultima vez que lo vio, en ese ultimo partido en contra de ryoma..._

_tienes potecial...solo no debes bajar la guardia...-dijo el mientras la miraba con una leve e imperceptible sonrisa..._

_gracias...kunimitsu-san...y realmente le deseo suerte en el torneo...-dijo sakuno mientras le hacia una pequeña reverencia, el solo la miro sin decir nada, pronto ella se volvio a la practica, siguiendo los consejos que el le habia dado..._

_bien...creo que apartir de ahora podra mejorar...-penso tezuka antes de marcharse del lugar despues de hechar una ultima mirada al cuerpo de saluno ryuzaky..._

_sakuno solo sonrio al escuchar los pasos de el alejandose del lugar, ella habia descubierto que por mas que el ahora era profesional, siguia preocupandose por las mejoras de los otros, el sin duda era un capitan respetable..._

esa fue la primera vez que nos vimos realmente...-penso sakuno, mientras esperaba en la parada del autobus...

sakuno...-escucho una vos seria, pero suave, como cada vez que se dirijia a su persona, ella volteo con una sonrisa, para contrarse con el rostro imperturbable de su novio, mas sin embargo al ver sus ojos vio, que silenciosamente el se disculpaba por tardar mas de lo debido en llegar...

no te preocupes...llegue hace poco...-dijo ella mientras sonreia, el solo la miro, ella tenia ese don, ella lo entendia con solo mirarlo

entiendo...-dijo el mientras se acercaba aun mas a ella para darle un beso en la frente

tezuka...-dijo ella levemente incomda, la gente que estaba en la parada los miraba con curiosidad, el solo asintio con la cabeza, para despues esperar juntos el autobus que los llevaria al parque...

ese dia tendrian una cita...

en cuanto llego el autobus, ambos subieron, sentandose en la parte del fondo...

sabes...esta recordando la primera vez que nos vimos...-dijo ella con una sonrisa

tu te refieres a cuando nos cruzamso en las canchas...-dijo el mientras la miraba

asi es...las otras veces no cuentan...cuando nos veiamos siempre habia alguien mas...-dijo sakuno mientras sonria...

es verdad...-dijo el qudamente, sakuno lo miro, ella sabia que hablar de ello lo pinia incomodo...

lo lamento...no queria que te sintieras incomodo...-dijo ella mientras bajaba la mirada

no te preocupes por eso sakuno...pero debo reconocer que no es algo que me guste recordar...-dijo tezuka mientras tomaba una de su manos...

lo se...pero...-dijo sakuno mientras levantama la cabeza para verlo, el era mucho mas alto que ella...

fue tonto huir de esa forma de las cosas que nos pasaban...-dijo tezuka

lo se pero lo que importa es que ahora todo esta bien...-dijo sakuno

es verdad...-dijo el mientras acariciaba la mano de su novia con delicadeza...

los dos permanecieron callados hasta llegar a la parada en la que debian bajar, disfutando de la compañia del otro...

aqui es...vamos...-dijo tezuka cuando el autobus se detuvo

si...-dijo ella, ambos se pusieron de pie y bajaron del autobus...

alli frente a ellos estaba en parque al que solian ir para caminar tranquilamente, solo disfrutando del hecho de hacerlo juntos...

pero ese dia era diferente, ella se habia tomado la molestia de preparar un pequeño picnic, todo lo habia prparado en una pequeña canasta, la cual estaba en sus manos...

de repente sintio las manos de su novio, tomando las manijas de la canasta, sin decir nada, solo se mirabaron un momento...

para que hablar cuando sus mirados lo dicen todo...

ella sonrio mientras lo dejaba llevar la canasta...

el, genralmente, era un hombre de pocas palabras, eso no habia cambiado, pero ella lo amaba aun con esa costumbre...aunque debia decir que con quien mas comunicacion tenia era con ella por obvias razones...

muchas personas a menudos les preguntaban acerca de su relacion, nadie entendia como podian estar juntos, cuando eran tan diferentes...

el no respondia nada generalmente, simplemente por que no era un asunto de otras personas, eso solo les concernia a sakuno y a el mismo...

ella solia decir que al corazon no se manda...

estaba mas que satisfecha con los resultados de su eleccion, el era una gran persona y habia demostrado que tenia lo necesario para ser un buen novio a pesar de su caracter serio...

poco a poco se adentraron en el parque, buscando un buen lugar para montar su picnic...

ellos disfrutaban de esos momentos a solas, dado que como el aun tenia torneos, eran muy largos los periodos de tiempo en los que el se ausentaba...por eso ella trataba de hacer su estadia lo mas amena posible...

seguia todos sus partidos por television sin importar a que hora lo televisaran...

nunca se lo habia dicho a nadie, pero era su apoyo lo que lograba que no bajara los brazos a la hora de un nuevo partido, ella era su fuerza para seguir adelante, le costo aceptarlo, por miedo a las reacciones de la familia de la chica, el era algo mayor para ella...

escusas...-le habia dicho sumire ryuzaky mientras lo miraba con burla...

el sonrio de lado al recordar la cara de su antigua entrenadora cuando le dijo que tenia intensiones serias para con su nieta, el no esperaba enamorarse de sakuno, pero para sumire fue como recibir un balde de agua fria...

ni en su mas locos sueños habra pasado algo asi...

que te parece aqui...-dijo ella al ver una zona verde, rodeada de bastantes arboles, dandoles una refrescante sombra...

de que hablas...-dijo el despertando de sus pensamientos

del picnic...tezuka...-dijo ella sonriendo divertda mientras lo tomaba del brazo, ella con el tiempo habia superado su timidez y ahora se desenvolvia mas con el...

ah...esta bien...-dijo el canyendo en la cuenta de que nisiquiera habia prestado atencion al momento en que se adentraron tanto en el parque...

ambos se acercaron al lugar, disponiendose a preparse para pasar un buen momento juntos...

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

hola lectores, este es mi primer fic de esta serie asique prometo tratar de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda...

aclaraciones:

jnvfjnvjdn-narracion y dialogos

_hlhlhljklñ_-recuerdos

**ayudados por el tiempo **

_**capitulo 2**_

Entre ambos prepararon todo para pasar un buen momento juntos...

Ella saco la comida que había preparado de la canasta, era la hora del almuerzo, por lo tanto preparo algo ligero, no deseaba llevar mucho peso

Cuando todo estuvo listo, ella levanto la vista al cielo despejado que había ese día en especial

Pasa algo-pregunto el al verla mirar el cielo

No, solo pensaba que es un magnifico día-dijo sakuno mientras volteaba a verlo con una sonrisa en los labios, el solo la miro, ese era un rasgo de su personalidad que por más que pasa el tiempo no había cambiado, ella seguía contentándose con las más pequeñas cosas, era una chica sencilla, y eso siempre le agrado de su persona por mas que no socializaban demasiado

Es verdad-el no dijo más que eso, mientras observaba el cielo azul junto a ella

Ambos miraron en la misma dirección durante unos minutos, para después sonreír, cada uno a su manera

Bueno, creo que ya es tiempo de comer algo-dijo él cuando pudo percatarse de que ella bajaba la mirada y llevaba sus manos a su estomago, ella abrió los ojos entre sorprendida y abochornada por el hecho de que el la hubiera descubierto

Es verdad-dijo ella mientras bajaba la mirada algo sonrojada, el sonrió levemente al verla

Comamos-dijo tezuka mientras le tendía uno de los sándwich que ella misma había preparado

Si-dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el sándwich en sus manos

Comieron envueltos en un cómodo silencio, hasta que sakuno cerró los ojos sonriendo al recordar cómo fue que le agradeció por sus consejos para mejorar en el tenis

sucedió después de que el jugara uno de los últimos partidos de la etapa que correspondía a Japón, recordaba haberse acercado a él, llena de nervios por lo que iba a hacer, pero una vez que estuvo frente a él y empezó a hablar agradeciéndole por el consejo todo se fue dando mejor de lo que ella jamás creyó, las palabras fluían de sus labios como si ellos en realidad fueran personas cercanas, el acepto el agradecimiento, y nuevamente volvió a decirle que no bajara la guardia, ella solo sonrió dando a entender que no lo haría

Sakuno-sintió la mano de tezuka en su hombro, esto la despertó de sus pensamientos, se giro hacia él con una sonrisa

No pasa nada, solo recordaba-dijo sakuno respondiendo a una pregunta no formulada por parte de el

Que recordabas exactamente-dijo él mientras la miraba intrigado, en lo que iba del día ella parecía querer recordar muchos de sus momentos juntos, aunque debía reconocer que en un principio nunca creyó que terminarían de esa forma, sobre todo porque tenía demasiado aprecio por su entrenadora, de ninguna manera iba a tratar de involucrarse con la nieta de su entrenadora, al menos no conscientemente

Y eso fue lo que le paso a él, se enamoro de ella es verdad, pero no lo reconoció hasta que fue tarde, cuando lo reconoció estaba por irse, rumbo a otro torneo, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo tonto que fue al perder todo ese tiempo...

Cuando te agradecí...la primera vez por supuesto-dijo ella mientras le sonreía, fueron muchas las ocasiones en las que ella se disculpo con él, sin mencionar todas las que le agradeció su ayuda o su compañía

oh, la recuerdo-dijo él mientras se permitía también volver a ese momento en su vida, fue corto, pudo notar perfectamente que ella en ese momento estaba muy nerviosa por tener que acercarse a él y hablarle, pero una vez que comenzó a hablar, las cosas parecieron suavizarse

Por cierto-dijo sakuno bastante incomoda, por lo que quería saber, en la miro interesado, generalmente ella solía ser más fluida al hablar con él- a qué hora sale tu vuelo...-dijo ella mientras lo miraba, el parpadeo confundido, ella tampoco solía hacerle ese tipo de preguntas

A las 8 de la mañana-dijo él mientras la miraba interesado

Ya veo, realmente creo que te ira muy bien, eres muy bueno en el tenis-dijo sakuno

Gracias, aunque-dijo él mientras la miraba

Está bien, lo sé, eso se debe a que no vayas la guardia-dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo, en la miro con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, ella lo conocía muy bien

Todo está demasiado tranquilo-dijo el de repente, cuando pasaron unos minutos, en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro

Te molesta-dijo sakuno

No me malinterpretes, me agrada esta tranquilidad, pero es extraño que no estén por estos lugares-dijo tezuka, ellos conocían a sus amigos, y sabían que siempre que podía trataban de saber más sobre sus cosas intimas, como el hecho de que es lo que hacían cuando salían o como se trataban cuando estaban solos, es que estando frente a otros, ellos eran bastante reservados, sobre todo tezuka, pero al parecer esta ve ellos habían decidido dejarlos solos

De verdad crees que no están aquí...-dijo sakuno, mientras miraba para todos lados, como tratando de encontrarlos, escondidos entre los árboles y los arbustos que adornaban el parque

Realmente espero que no estén aquí, no estoy de humor para tener que lidiar con ellos-dijo tezuka, frunciendo el ceño ante la idea que cruzaba por su mente

realmente se enojaría demasiado si alguno de ellos llegaba y echaba a perder el último momento que tendría con su novia, antes de partir a un nuevo torneo, sobre todo cuando no estaba seguro de cuando podría volver a verla

No te preocupes por eso, ellos saben que mañana te marchas, no creo que vejan hoy aunque conociendo a nuestro amigos nunca se sabe-dijo ella mientras sonreía al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a el

Es verdad, son impredecibles y eso a veces no me gusta-dijo él, porque no le resultaba sencillo tener que lidiar con ellos cuando actuaban impredeciblemente

Es verdad, pero son nuestros amigos y nos desean lo mejor-dijo sakuno sonriendo

a veces me sorprende la capacidad que tienes para encontrar el lado positivo de las cosas-dijo tezuka mirándola, ahora ambos estaban juntos, con sus rostros casi rosándose, ella lo miro mientras un leve sonrojo se trasloaba a sus mejillas, tezuka vio esa reacción con agrado, si bien ella no era tan tímida como en tiempos anteriores, cuando estaban así de cerca sus mejillas adquirían esa tonalidad rosada, haciéndola ver totalmente adorable, era en momentos como esos en los que agradecía a Echizen por no haberse dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, esperando por él, era egoísta pensarlo de eso modo, pero era la verdad aunque nunca nadie lo sabría

Aprovechando la situación se acerco aun más a ella, dispuesto a besarla lenta y suavemente, sin prisa, sin interrupciones

Ella sonrió para sus adentros al ver las intenciones de su novio, si bien era normal tener ese tipo de demostraciones de afectos, el era bastante reservado y no solía tomar la iniciativa en los lugares públicos como lo era ese parque, pero estaba contenta de que en esta ocasión el tuviera la voluntad para hacerlo

Al sentir como sus labios se rozaban, para luego dar lugar a un beso lento pero demandante su corazón vibro de alegría como cada vez que estaban juntos compartiendo una caminata, una conversación o cualquier tipo de actividad, incluso se sentía feliz cuando el, tan serio como siempre, trataba de ayudarle a mejorar en el tenis, lo cual si ya no era tan difícil para ella como antes, aunque tampoco era muy buena aun, simplemente se defendía

Luego de unos instantes ambos se separaron, conformes con el resultado de la situación, el por tomar la iniciativa y ella por saber cómo corresponder a las acciones inesperadas de el

El sonido de un crujido, demasiado cerca de ellos llamo la atención de tezuka, quien inmediatamente se puso de pie y camino hacia unos arbustos...

Tezuka-dijo sakuno sorprendida al ver como el cejo de su novio se fruncía a tal punto que parecía estar verdaderamente enojado

Espera un segundo-dijo él mientras se acercaba cada vez más, estaba seguro que había escuchado algo

Pasa algo-pregunto ella mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al mismo lugar

Pasa...que ya me parecía que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo-dijo tezuka con vos seca y bastante fría mientras miraba con parquedad a momoshiro y a eiji, quienes miraban a su ex-capitán con nerviosismo

Momoshiro y eiji-dijo ella sorprendida al verlos, había estado totalmente segura de que no había nadie más ahí

Que hacen aquí-dijo tezuka tratando de controlar su enojo, realmente le desagradaba como siempre parecían querer entrometerse en la vida de las demás personas

Bueno...-dijo momoshiro mientras se ponía de pie con algo de temor, la mirada de tezuka asustaría a cualquiera y eso era algo que no había cambiado a pesar de los años que habían pasado- es que pasábamos por aquí y los vimos bajar del autobús-dijo momoshiro con nerviosismo, sakuno miro al joven que estaba frente a ellos, estaba empezando a sudar fuertemente, denotando claramente que temía la reacción de tezuka

Y como parecían tan ensimismados, nos escondimos aquí...solo queríamos saber que hacían, como nadie sabía que tendrían una cita-dijo eiji mientras sonreía, el estaba más calmado, sabía que estando sakuno ahí, la reacción de su ex-capitán no sería tan fatídica

Es verdad...nadie sabía-dijo sakuno sonriéndoles, ante esto los dos muchachos palidecieran, al comprender que claramente la intensión era estar solos y ellos lo habían echado a perder

Una cosa era segura

Tezuka no tenía paciencia, eso todos lo sabían pero cuando se trataba de algo que tenía que ver con sakuno, su paciencia era aun más nula

Ahora temían por ellos

Nadie sabía nada de esto porque mañana me voy al torneo de estados unidos y...-dijo tezuka mientras se cruzaba de brazos y los miraba, pero se detuvo bruscamente en su comentario, el no era de los que daban explicaciones y no quería perder tiempo con ellos de esa forma, eran sus amigos y los apreciaba pero en esos momentos que paz y tranquilidad y eso solo lo lograba cuando estaba solo con su novia

Creo que mejor nos vamos-dijo eiji mientras tomaba del brazo a momoshiro para salir de allí los dos, sakuno solo los vio irse con una sonrisa algo forzada, era más que obvio que habían buscado la manera de zafar de esa situación por temor a lo que tezuka podría decirles, mientras tezuka suavizo un poco su gesto tosco al verlos marcharse, al menos no los harían perder más tempo

Oye espera-eso fue lo último que escucharon de momoshiro, ya en la lejanía

Ven, volvamos a nuestro picnic-dijo ella mientras lo tomaba del brazo, el solo la miro para después asentir y dejar que ella lo guiara

Ese era un don bastante peculiar que ella tenía, con su solo tacto olvidaba por completo su sanción de enojo y inconformidad para con sus amigos, lo calmaba enormemente tenerla cerca

Una vez estuvieron sentados nuevamente, uno al lado del otro, esta vez mas juntos que la anterior, ella tomo su bolso con rapidez y saco un pequeño paquete, el cual luego tendió a tezuka, para que este lo tomara, el extrañado lo tomo entre sus dedos, era un paquete pequeño pero muy bien envuelto, de forma sencilla pero impecable

Sakuno-dijo él mientras la miraba

No es mucho pero es algo que me gustaría que llevaras contigo para recordarme-dijo ella mientras le sonreía, el solo le devolvió una leve sonrisa como agradecimiento para después quitar la envoltura sin romperla demasiado, tomándose el tiempo necesario para abrir el paquete, al abrirlo se encontró con una muñequita hecha a mano de ella misma, el miro la muñeca con detenimiento unos momentos para después ver a su novia, quien esperaba una respuesta algo impaciente

Es muy bonita-dijo él mientras la volvía a envolver para luego ponerla sobre el mantel

Espero te agrade, decidí hacerte esa muñeca por qué no sabía que podría darte para que me recordaras cuando estuvieras en estados unidos-dijo ella mientras sonreía, en la miro para después acercarse más a ella, tomando su rostro sus manos

No es necesario que me des nada para que te tenga siempre presente en mi mente-dijo el muy suavemente, ella no dijo nada solo lo miro, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, mientras un tono rosáceo subía a sus mejillas

No por que estuviera avergonzada o nerviosa, sino porque era una de las tantas cosas que el provocaba en ella

Era porque estaba feliz

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

hola lectores, este es mi primer fic de esta serie asique prometo tratar de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda...

aclaraciones:

jnvfjnvjdn-narracion y dialogos

_hlhlhljklñ_-recuerdos

**ayudados por el tiempo **

_**capitulo 3  
><strong>_

ya habian pasado un par de dias desde su salida juntos...

ahora estaba ahi, en un autobus, rumbo al aeropuerto a despedirse de el...

su vuelo sale dentro de dos horas, pronto llegare...-penso sakuno mientras miraba el reloj de pulsera

sakuno...tranquila...-escucho una vos a su lado, ella levanto la mirada, viendo a su abuela, quien poso una de sus manos en su hombro izquierdo

tienes razon...llegaremos bien...-dijo sakuno

claro que si...-dijo sumire mientras sonreia

sabes abuela, cuando pienso todo lo que paso desde las nacionales...no puedo creerlo...-dijo sakuno

es verdad...quien hubiera dicho que alguien como tezuka terminaria envuelto en una relacion con alguien como tu...sakuno...-dijo sumire

si...con alguien torpe y descuidada como yo...-dijo sakuno

no me referia a eso...ademas...no eres torpe y descuidada y lo sabes...-dijo sumire mientras la miraba, sakuno sonrio levemente, era siempre muy agradable que le recordaran que eso ya formaba parte del pasado...

es verdad, me alegra que pienses eso abuela-dijo sakuno

yo me referia...-dijo sumire despues de asentir con la cabeza al comentario de su nieta- a que el es demasiado serio a veces...y tu siempre has sido muy timida...realmente nunca se me paso por la cabeza que esto podria llegar a pasar...por eso me sorprendio tanto...-dijo sumire sonriendo

me lo imagino...-dijo sakuno sonriendo por el comentario de su abuela y por que noto que ya tenian que bajarse...

bueno...aqui nos bajamos...-dijo sumire mientras ambas se ponian de pie...

pronto el autobus se detuvo y ambas bajaron en la parada, frente al aeropuerto de la ciudad

sakuno, sumire aqui...-escucharon un grito llego de jovialidad y alegria, priviniente, ovbiamente, de eiji...

que tal chicos...-dijo sumire al verlos a todos alli, reunidos para despedir a aquel que siempre habian admirado aunque muchos no lo hubieses dejado claro nunca, como era el caso de ryoma o kaoru...

buenos dias...-dijo sakuno mientras sonreia

todos sonrieron al verlas alli, era muy frecuente que todos se encontraran cuando tezuka se iba despues de pasar unos dias alli, en su lugar de origen, o cuando lo iban a recibir, dandole la bienvenida despues de un tiempo de estar fuera...

esta ocacion en especial era para despedirse todos de el, el tenista profesional participaria en una nueva etapa del torneo mundial de tenis...

una vez mas estamos todos aqui, para despedir a tezuka...-dijo syusuke mientras sonreia

ah...estan aqui...les he dicho muchas veces que no es necesario...-se escucho la vos seria del ex-capitan de seigaku

sakuno supo enseguida que apesar de lo serio que sea el gesto en su rostro, estaba mas que agradecido con ellos por ir todos a despedirse de el...

lo sabemos...pero aun asi estamos aqui...-dijo suichiro

bien...-dijo tezuka mientas tomaba su bolso del asiento en el que habia estado esperando que fuera hora de subir al avion

luego de unos momentos de intercambiar deseos y otros comentarios, la hora de partir llego...

tezuka...espero que realmente no fuerces tu brazo...-dijo sumire, el mencionado solo asintio con la cabeza, dando a entender que tendria cuidado...

da lo mejor de ti siempre...-dijo suichiro

te estaremos observando de cerca...-dijo syusuke

claro...-dijo tezuka seriamente mientras los miraba a todos, seguramente pasaria bastante tiempo hasta que los volviera a ver a todos y ciertamente eso entristeseria a cualquiera pero en su caso era por de mas penoso tener que hacerse a la idea de que una vez mas debia dejarla alli, el sabia que tenia amigos alli, pero nunca le agradaba dejarla sola, sabia que si bien ella nunca le decia nada, debia sentirse sola...

vamos saku...tu acompañalo...-escucho la vos de aliento con que sumire le hablaba a su actual novia para que le acompañara, seguramente para que pudieran despedirse como corresponde, con ellos alli viendolos dudaba que pudiera siquiera escuchar la vos de sakuno...

esta bien...-dijo sakuno mientras se acercaba hacia el con una sonrisa, tezuka solo la miro para luego ver a sus compañeros, nunca le agrado la forma en que los miraban cuando estaban juntos, esas miradas llenas de burla y hasta picardia, menos mal que ya no era su capitan de otra forma les enseñaria por que eso no se debia hacer...

vamos...-dijo tezuka para luego voltearse y dirigirse al pasillo por el que debia abordar el vuelo...

espero que tengas muchas suerte, tezuka...aunque estare siguiendo tus partidos...-dijo sakuno cuando se acercaron al lugar en que debian despedirse

lo se...no te preocupes...te llamare...-dijo tezuka mientras hacia pasar su equipaje para que lo subieran al avion

lo se...-dijo sakuno mientras sonreia

muy bien señor...es hora de abordar...por aqui por favor...-dijo la empleada del aeropuerto, el asintio para luego voltearse hacia sakuno, darle un beso en la frente y mirarla unos momentos, esta vez no estaba seguro si estaria poco o bastante tiempo fuera, se encontraban en una etapa bastante extenza del torneo y su deber era dar lo mejor de si para poder ganar...

cuidate...-dijo sakuno

claro-dijo el para luego voltearse y seguir a la empleada, mientras sakuno solo lo observaba irse, el no habia sido muy cariñoso frente a otras personas casi nunca, esa era su forma de ser, el era muy serio y recto para dejar ver su lado sensible frente a otras personas, pero al menos el minimo gesto de su parte la dejaba tranquila, el volveria eso lo sabia...

y ella esperaria, no importa el tiempo que tardase en volver...

* * *

><p>camino de vuelta a la salida del aeropuerto una vez que dejo de ver la silueta de su novio...<p>

sakuno...-escucho la vos de varias personas llamarla, levanto la cabeza, alli estaban todos observando como se acercaba a ellos

chicos...-dijo sakuno

ya se fue eh...-dijo sumire

asi es abuela...el avuelo acaba de salir...-dijo sakuno

bueno, en ese caso no nos queda otra que volvernos a casa, tenemos mucho que hacer...-dijo sumire

es verdad...-dijo sakuno mientras sonreia, aunque por dentro ya se empezaba a sentir sola, sumire la miro, ella sabia que seria dificil para su nieta, sobre todo cuando era la primera vez que el se iba por tanto tiempo, por que si de algo estaba segura era que en esta ocacion el tiempo fuera de tezuka seria bastante largo...

bien...ahi viene nuestro bus, recuerda que debemos pasar por la casa de unos amigos...-dijo sumire

claro...nos veremos chicos...-dijo sakuno mientras los saludaba tratando de sonreir, todos la miraron, siempre que el se iba, ella se veia triste los primeros dias, pero con el pasar del tiempo su sonrisa volvia a su rostro, todos ellos esperaban que asi fuera en esta ocasion tambien...

claro...cuidense...-dijo suichiro en nombre todos, sumire solo asintio, mientras sakuno lo miro con un intento de sonrisa, que para todo el mundo resulto terriblemente falsa...

sakuno, todo estara bien...ya veras que padras salir adelante...-dijo momoshiro muy animadamente

callate quieres momo, estas hablando como si tezuka no fuera regresar jamas...-dijo eiji mientras le daba un golpe suave y rapido en la espalda...

ya pero no me golpees...eso duele eiji...-dijo momoshiro mientras se volteaba hacia su amigo, con cara de pocos amigo, sakuno sonrio levemente, era imposible no reirse con ellos alli...

bueno, subamos sakuno, cuidense chicos y los veo en el club el lunes...-dijo sumire para despues subir al bus, sakuno se despidio de ellos con un leve saludo y luego subio al bus a paso deliberadamente lento, era notorio como en los proximos dias ella luciria muy deprimida...

creen que este bien...-dijo eiji algo preocupado, cuando el bus se alejaba

claro que lo estara...-dijo ryoma como si no fuera la gran cosa, es decir eran compañeros de grado y la conocia desde hace tiempo, incluso se podria decir que eran amigos, sabia que estaria bien...

es verdad...el aun pequeñin tiene razon..-dijo syusuke mientras se apoyaba con su codo sobre el hombro de ryoma, el habia crecido bastante en todo ese tiempo pero aun asi, era mas bajo que syusuke que por supuesto no se habia quedado atras...

ya quitate...que no soy un soporte...-dijo ryoma con falsa molestia para despues alejarse del grupo

hay cosas que nunca cambian...-dijo kawamura mientras sonreia resignado

y que lo digas hermano...-dijo momoshiro mientras veia a su mejor amigo irse con las manos en los bolsillos y esa pose tan arrogante, que no habia cambiado en todos esos años...

bueno es hora de irnos tambien...-dijo suichiro despues de consultar su reloj

es verdad...ya es tarde...-dijo syusuke mientras miraba la hora desde el hombro de suichiro, este solo sintio en peso sobro su hombro sin quejarse

si...nos veremos el lunes en el intituto...nos vemos...-dijo momoshiro para despues alejarse, mientras extendia su mano en un saludo

bueno esperemos el siguiente bus, nos dejara en el centro de la ciudad...-dijo eiji

es verdad...-dijo suichiro mientras volvia a consultar la hora...

la gran mayoria de ellos habia dejado de lado asuntos pendientes para poder estar ahi y ya era hora de ocuparse de ellos...

* * *

><p>sumire miraba las reacciones de su nieta, quien por cierto parecia ida mientras miraba por la ventana...<p>

tranquila...el estara bien...-dijo sumire mientras le sonreia

oh...lo se abuela...es solo que nunca me doy cuenta de cuan rapido pasa el tiempo cuando esta aqui...pareciera que fue ayer cuando vinimos a recibirlo...-dijo sakuno mientras bajaba la vista con una sonria en los labios...

pero entonces por que estas preocupada...-dijo sumire mientras la miraba, sakuno subio su mirada

no es que este preocupada abuela, es solo que se que lo extrañare mucho...-dijo sakuno mientras trataba de sonreir

bueno eso es normal...el significa mucho para ti...aunque aun no entiendo como fue que...-dijo sumire

lo se...nadie se lo esperaba y en cierto modo ese era uno de mis temores...la reaccion de todos...me asustaba...-dijo sakuno

me lo imagino, fue una gran sorpresa el escucharlo hablar tan seriamente ese dia, jamas se me hubiera ocurrido pensar que el me pediria algo asi...-dijo sumire mientras reia al recordar como tezuka estaba mortalmente serio el dia en que literalmente, fue a pedirle permiso para salir con su nieta...

bueno el es asi abuela...era logico que lo tomara todo seriamente...-dijo sakuno

es verdad...-dijo sumire mientras sonreia, estaba algo aliviada, ahora su nieta estaba sonriendo genuinamente, aun que claro eso se devia al recuerdo de su novio...

ciertamente...aun no puedo creer que alguien como el lograra acercarse y tener una relacion de ese tipo con alguien como sakuno...es que son tan diferentes...-penso sumire con bastante humor...

en un momento se habia sorprendido mucho pero ahora estaba mas que satisfecha con el noviasgo que ellos mantenian, puesto habia visto muy feliz a su nieta a causa de ello...

estaba muy agradecida con tezuka...

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

hola lectores, este es mi primer fic de esta serie asique prometo tratar de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda...

aclaraciones:

jnvfjnvjdn-narracion y dialogos

_hlhlhljklñ_-recuerdos

**ayudados por el tiempo **

_**capitulo 4  
><strong>_

esa mañana se levanto temprano, a pesar de no haber dormido demasiado la noche anterior, una ves levantada se dirigio al baño, debia darse un baño, quizas eso le quite un poco la pesadumbre que tenia encima...

10 minutos despues, ya se habia duchado y ahora estaba frente al espejo, mirando como debajo de sus ojos habia unas pronunciadas ojeras, las cuales pronto tomarian un tono violaceo, inmediatamente tomo una crema del botiquin del baño y trato de taparlas un poco, no queria preocupar a los demas...

despues de estar mas o menos contenta con su aspecto, salio del baño para cambiarse y ponerse el uniforme de la preparatoria, estaba actualemtne cursando el ultimo grado y ya luego iria a la universidad...

sakuno...-escucho el grito de su abuela desde la cocina, sonrio ante la idea que ella pensara que aun no se habia levantado...

ya voy...-grito en respuesta del llamado de su abuela mientras tomaba la ropa sobre su cama y se disponia vestirse...

* * *

><p>Sumire ryuzaki estaba en la cocina de la gran casa en la que ella y su nieta vivian...<p>

estaba preparando el desayuno para ambas, sakuno debia partir temprano a la preparatoria y ella debia ir al club privado en el que ahora impartia clases, lo mas curioso es que tenia casi los mismo alumnos que estuvieron algunas vez en seigaku, ellos ya habia terminado los estudios preparatorios o al menos la mayaria, ryoma seguia estudiando junto a sakuno, aunque apesar de eso el estaba inscripto en el club y cada vez que podia iba a participar en algun partido interesante...

buenos dias abuela...-dijo sakuno mientras entrab en la cocina, donde estaba casi todo servido...

buenos dias sakuno...dormiste bien...-dijo sumire mientras la miraba, al mismo tiempo que terminaba de servir la mesa, sakuno no dijo nada, simplemente asintio lentamente

si, dormi bastante bien, aunque me dormi algo tarde-dijo sakuno mientras sonreia al recordar el moticvo de su desvelo

terminaron de hablar muy tarde cierto...-dijo sumire mientras mriaba a su nieta

algo asi, aunque despues me quede viendo la repeticion de su partido en berlin...-dijo sakuno mientras tomaba la tasa de te entre sus manos para luego omar un sorbo, sumire la miro...

habian pasado cerca de 10 dias desde la despedida de tezuka, el siempre la llamaba por las noches antes de que ella se durmiera, aunque al parecer sakuno no podia evitar mirar todas las veces que sea posible a su novio, aun que tenga que quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche mirandolo a travez de un televisor

lo miraste hasta que termino-dijo sumire

no me quede dormida a la mitad, pero lo puse a grabar...-dijop sakuno mientras tomaba una tostada

que...-dijo sorprendida sumire para despues sonreir por las ocurrencias de su nieta, sin duda ella era la fan numero 1 de tezuka

quiero verlo luego por completo por eso lo grave, ademas es una forma de estar siempre cerca...-dijo sakuno

entiendo, por cierto que te dijo ayer, que tal berlin...-dijo sumire mientras sonrie, sakuno sonrio tambien al recordar todo lo que el le habia contado...

bueno...como bien sabes el ya estuvo en alemania en otras circunstancias bien distintas...pero ahora es conciente completamente de que es una ciudad hermosa...-dijo sakuno

es verdad...hizo su rehabilitacion alli...-dijo sumire

si...por cierto abuela...ya me voy...-dijo sakuno mientras se ponia de pie

te llevo...-dijo sumire mientras la miraba ponerse de pie

no te molestes, aun es bastante temprano, caminare...-dijo sakuno mientras sonreia, luego se acerco a su abuela le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio de la cocina, sumire solo pudo ver como su nieta salia de la cocina para despues sentir la puerta de la entrada cerrarse...

* * *

><p>iba caminando tranquilamente hacia la preparatoria, la temporada de clases ya casi terminaba y realmente lamentaba que el pudiera estar presente en la entrega de titulos, a medida que seguia caminando y se acercaba cada vez mas a la preparatoria, podia escuchar el murmullo de las personas pasar a su lado...<p>

sakuno...-escucho el caracteristico tono elevado de su mejor amiga...

hola...tomoka...-dijo sakuno sonriendo cuando esta se le acerco

hoy vienes temprano...-dijo tomoka mientras caminaban juntas lo que quedaba de trayecto

si...ya sabes que aprendi muchas cosas de tezuka...-dijo sakuno mientras sonreia

es verdad...desde que te hiciste cercana a el, no solo mejoraste en el tenis, sino tambien en las materias de la escuela, en la puntualidad, ya no eres tan...-dijo tomoka mientras se detenia abruptamente, realmente no queria decirle a su amiga que era una persona torpe y descuidada...

anda dilo...siempre fui torpe, no te preocupes por eso...-dijo sakuno

no, yo no quise...-dijo tomoka mientras bajaba la mirada

no te preocupes, te entiendo...-dijo sakuno mientras sonreia

bien, por cierto es una pena que no este aqui, falta muy poco para que terminen las clases...-dijo tomoka, mientras a lo lejos ya podian ver la preparatoria y podian notar como las calles eran mas concurridas en ese punto...

es verdad...pero hablemos de otra cosa, no quisiera recordar eso, justo ahora...-dijo sakuno

es verdad...iras al baile de graduacion cierto...-dijo tomoka mientras temia lo peor

baile de graduacion, no lo habia pensado...creo que no...-dijo sakuno mientras bajaba la mirada, miraque preguntarle eso, era obvio que no iria a ningun lado sin el...

no...pero es el bailede graduacion...es una ocasion unica, no puedes no ir...-dijo tomoka mientras montaba un berinche

se que es unico tomoka, pero realmente no tengo ganas si...-dijo sakuno mientras miraba a su amiga seriamente

entiendo...-dijo tomoka mientras miraba a su amiga adelantarse unos pasos

no te enfades tomoka...pero realmente no me siento con animos para eso...-dijo sakuno mientras volteaba a verla

si, teentiendo...-dijo tomoka

gracias...ahora sigamos, pronto llegaremos a la preparatoria...-dijo sakuno mientras sonreia

tienes razon...por cierto, iras al club luego de que salgamos...-dijo tomoka

que...ryoma no te lo dijo, iremos luego de las clases...-dijo sakuno mientras la miraba

no, el no me dijo nada de eso...-dijo tomoka mientras ambas entraban por una gran reja, directo al establecimiento

que raro, aun cuando el es tu novio sigue siendo tan poco comunicativo sierto...-dijo sakuno mientras la miraba

no...es solo que...supogo que se le paso...-dijo tomoka mientras se sonrojaba un poco, sakuno solo sonrio al ver el notable sonrojo en su siempre escandalosa amiga...

oh...ya entiendo...-dijo sakuno mientras sonreia

ya entiendes...que ya entiendes...-dijo tomoka mientras la miraba

nada...nada...-decia sakuno caminando por los pasillos, en busca de su salon, tomoka iba detras de ella, diciendole que era una mal pensada...

* * *

><p>las clases habian terminado hace media hora<p>

en ese mismo momento, ryoma, tomoka y sakuno entraban en el club en el que su abuela entrenaba a los que antiguamente fueron los ases de seigaku

sakuno...que bueno que viniste...-no habia alcansado a entrar en el predio en el que estaban calentando para los partidos de practica, cuando unos brazos la rodearon, alzandola en el aire...

tambien me alegra verte eiji...-dijo sakuno mientras sonreia...

eiji...deja a sakuno en paz...-la fuerte vos de la entrenadora amedrento al entusiasta tenista

da gracias que tezuka no esta aqui...-dijo momoshiro meintras negaba con la cabeza, no eran muchas las veces que el pelirojo podia recibir asi a sakuno, cada vez que ella los iba a ver, sobre todo si estaba tezuka presente, a el nunca le habia gustado que estuvieran mucho tiempo encima de ella...

es verdad...si el estuviera aqui, abrias sido quien mas corra aunque sea en un partido de practica...-dijo syusuke mientras sonreia, la idea le parecia simplemente fenomenal

el pelirojo bajo a sakuno de inmediato y todos se acercaron a saludar a los recien llegados

hola chicos...-dijo ella cuando todos se acercaron

estas bien...-pregunto suichiro cuando la vi, claramente pudo notar como tenia unas pronunciadas ojeras, las cuales por cierto, estaban sutilmente tapadas con maquillaje

bien...-dijo sakuno, con un tono no muy convincente

sakuno...-dijo syusuke, con los ojos abiertos miraba su expresion, ella miro los ojos celeste de el, el era uno de los mejores amigos de su novio y estaba al tanto de como se fueron dando las cosas, pero realmente no queria que ellos estuvieran preocupandose por ella todo el tiempo...

ademas de que tampoco le gustaria preocuparlo a el, el estaba transitando una etapa importante en su vida y ya de por si era muy feliz de formar parte de dicha etapa, no le gustaria que el dejara de lado su amor por el tenis...

de verdad estoy bien, no deben preocuparse...ahora por que no vuelven al trabajo me quedare un rato...-dijo sakuno mientrassonreia

ellla tiene razon vuelvan a las canchas...-dijo sumire mientras se paraba al lado de su nieta, todos lanzaron algun que otro quejido y despues caminaron a las canchas, sakuno solo sonrio mientras negaba con la cabeza, en esos dias en los que extrañaba terriblemente a tezuka, venir a verlos jugar era algo que la reconformaba mucho...

ni modo, ire a cambiarme...-dijo ryoma cuando la mujer mayor lo miro con el ceño fruncido

ah, nunca cambiara...-dijo sumire ientras lo miraba marchar sin ningun tipo de prisa para cambiarse de ropa

si, aun asi es bueno que este aqui...-dijo sakuno mientras lo miraba tambien

cierto, el sigue siendo el mejor...-dijo tomoka mientras sonreia con arrogancia

creo que se han pegado sus manias...-dijo sakubno mientras la miraba

de eso no hablemos aque a ti te paso igual..-dijo tomoka mientras bromeaba

tienes razon...no lo niego...-dijo sakuno mientras sonreia, hace unos momentos se sentia algo desanimada pero ahora que estaban todos alli a su lado, se sentia mejor...

aunque se sentira mucho mejor cuando llegue a casa, pueda ver el partido que gravo la noche anterior y luego antes de acostarse, pueda escuchar su vos por el auricular del telefono...

cuando el la llame...como todos los dias...

continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

hola lectores, este es mi primer fic de esta serie asique prometo tratar de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda...

aclaraciones:

jnvfjnvjdn-narracion y dialogos

_hlhlhljklñ_-recuerdos

**ayudados por el tiempo **

_**capitulo 5  
><strong>_

el tiempo pasaba, las horas se convertian en dias, los dias en semanas, las semanas de meses y el campeonato mundial de tenis seguia su curso...

tezuka siempre llamaba a sakuno por las noches, eso no solamente alentaba a sakuno a seguir adelante, sino tambien a el, para no rendirse nunca, puesto tenia que ganar siempre, esa era la mejor manera de volver luego a casa y no defraudar a nadie, sobre todo a ella, que siempre lo apoyaba, lo alentaba, el agradecia eso, aunque no muchas veces se lo habia dicho...

esa tarde habia regresado temprano a su departamento, los partidos del dia habian sido irrumpidos por la intensa lluvia que se habia largado sobre los predios de deportes donde en menos de 10 minutos no quedo nadie, ni siquiera los reporteros y las camaras...

dejo su equipo de tenis sobre el sofa de la sala para luego caminar al baño de su habitacion, tomaria un baño para quitarse esa ropa mojada, ya luego veria si podia llamar a su novia, que seguramente estaba en el club de tenis de sumire, haciendole compañia...

despues de unos veinte minutos, estaba ya vestido, con la anterior ropa, puesta ya en el lavaropas automatico, no queria dejar nada para despues, seguramente al dia siguiente no tendria tiempo para nada...

elevo su mirada al cielo negro, que se empecinaba en seguir liberando agua sobre la ciudad...

fue en un dia como este cuando volvi a verla...fue justo despues de que ella me agradeciera por la ayuda de aquella vez, yo habia estado unos meses fuera de la ciudad, debido a una de las primeras etapas del campeonato...pero habia podido llegar a tokio ese dia de lluvia...-penso tezuka mientras miraba la lluvia caer, recordaba perfectamente como, aquel dia fue el comienzo de todo...

_**flash back**_

la lluvia caia sobre la ciudad de tokio con gran fuerza, realmente parecia que seria lo ultimo que verian...

caminaba de regreso a su casa, habia llegado hace un par de horas a japon, y solo su familia sabia de su regreso, no se lo habia dicho a nadie, y hacia casi nada que habia salido a caminar un rato, extrañaba caminar por las calles sin apuro por llegar a los partidos de las etapas o simplemente disfrutar de un paseo diario sin tener que pensar en las presiones de ganar o no...

entonces la vio, justo cuando pasaba por una cancha de tenis, una chica de cabello suelto, hasta la cintura, solo agarrado a los lados de su cara, por un par de evillas llamativas, parecian flores, ella esta practicando tenis, aun abajo de la lluvia, era bastante rapida aun apesar de la lluvia y tenia buenos movimientos a pesar de su menudo cuerpo...

sera...ryusaki...-penso con el cejo fruncido mientras la miraba, si realmente era ella, sin duda habia mejorado muchisimo...

no se habia equivocado al pensar que ella tenia talento...

no sabes que no debes practicar bajo la lluvia...-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, al oir esa vos ella detuvo su practica totalmente sorprendida por lo que escuchaba, se volteo lentamente con una sonrisa, para comprobar si realmente era quien ella pensaba...

kunimitsu...-dijo ella mientras le sonreia, contenta de verlo despues de meses de no saber nada de el, claro nada que no saliera en las noticias de deportes...

vaya...si eres ryusaki...-dijo el con asombro...al verla, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, habian pasado unos meses y ella ya no parecia una niña, estaba un poco mas alta y sus ragos eran mas finos, cuantos años trendia ya, quizas 14 o 15 años...

no puedo creerlo kunimitsu-san...no sabia que habia vuelto...-dijo sakuno mientras se acercaba a el sonriendo, el solo la miro, al parecer ya habia superado su timidez, ni siquiera habia dudado en acercarse a el...

no...no tuve tiempo de decirselo a nadie, apenas hace unas horas que eh vuelto...-dijo tezuka con extrañesa, le parecia tan raro verla hablandole de esa forma sin tituveos y mirandolo a los ojos con seguridad y alegria...

ya veo, lamento si te incomode kunimitsu-san...-dijo sakuno sonriendo para despues dirigirse en medio de la lluvia, hacia donde estaba su equipo de tenis, al parecer ella habia logrado entrar en un equipo, eso sin duda lo habia sorprendido un poco...

se acerco a ella, para tomar su equipo de tenis con sus manos, ella lo miro sorprendido

vamos, te acompañere, no vaya a ser que te vuelvas aqui cuando me haya ido y luego te enfermes o te lesiones, no seria bueno para el equipo en el que estes...-dijo tezuka mientras la miraba, ella solo sonrio mientras asentia de acuerdo...

gracias...kunimitsu-san...- dijo sakuno mientras salian de las canchas, rumbo a la casa de la chica...

tezuka no dijo nada, solo se limito a caminar en silencio, mientras que dos por tres la miraba de soslayo...

sin duda estaba muy cambiada...

_**fin flash back**_

para cuando salio de sus recuerdos pudo notar como empezaba a oscurecer, sin duda se habia dejado llevar por sus recuerdos...

se volvio para sentarse junto a la mesa de luz donde tenia un telefono, para luego marcar un numero de telefono que conocia de memoria...

espero unos segundos antes de que contestaran a su llamada...

hola...-escucho la vos de su novia desde el otro lado de la linea, la habia llamado al telefono movil, lo cual era sumamente raro, puesto que casi siempre la llamaba al telefono fijo de su casa...

sakuno...-dijo el con su tipico tono seco aun en su rostro se podia observar una suave sonrisa...

oh...tezuka...que bueno que llamas...-dijo ella mas que feliz por el hecho de que la haya llamado tan temprano, el solo sonrio al oirla-...pero como es que llamas tan temprano, acaso paso algo...-dijo ella con preocupacion

no te preocupes todo esta bien...-dijo tezuka trantando de tranquilizarla

seguro, no estaras enfermo o si...-dijo ella con preocupacion aun

no, estoy bien...solo suspendieron los partidos por lluvia...-dijo tezuka lo mas rapido que pudo

oh ya veo...disculpame por hablar tan rapido sin dar tiempo a explicarte...-dijo ella, el no podia verla pero juraria que estaba sonriendo en ese momento...

no te preocupes...pero dime, que haces...-dijo tezuka

estoy aqui, en el club con la abuela y los demas, ya sabes que aqui todos se reunen...-dijo sakuno

si lo se...y en lo demas...todo bien...no estaras descuidandote por pasar tanto tiempo con ellos verdad...-dijo tezuka

oh, por supuesto que no, todo va de maravilla, pronto tendremos partido...no te preocupes por nada, esta todo de maravilla, a escepcion por supuesto de tu estadia alla, ya sabes...-dijo sakuno

si lo se, que todos estan esperando mi regreso...-dijo tezuka, eso lo escuchaba todos los dias y el sabia que era ella la que mas esperaba el momento en que el le dijera que volveria aunque sea por unos dias...

pero habia que ser realista en esta ocasion era muy probable que no pudiera darse una vuelta hasta la ultima etapa del campeonato, la cual estaba bastante lejos todavia...

es verdad...siempre te lo recuerdo, debes estar cansado de siempre oir lo mismo...-dijo sakuno

sabes que eso no es verdad...-dijo tezuka mientras hablaba en tono de reproche

es verdad, siempre lo dices...-dijo sakuno aceptando su regaño, ella olvidaba que solia pensar en vos alta, muchas veces le habia pasado con el, que decia en vos alta lo que estaba pensando, mas de una vez resulto ser muy bochornoso...

me gustaria seguir hablando contigo sakuno, pero aun de comer algo y dormir, mañana tengo partido...-dijo tezuka

si, lo se, descansa y esmerate en tu partido, estare viendote, como siempre...-dijo sakuno

lo se, pero no te desvesles por favor, recuerda que...-dijo tezuka

lo se, tengo deberes que cumplir, eso tambien siempre me lo recuerdas, y no te preocupes, no dejo de lado nada...todo estara bien...-dijo sakuno con alegria, interumpiendo lo que seguramente seria un buen sermon...

bien, nos vemos...-dijo tezuka

claro, adios y cuidate...-dijo sakuno antes de que el colgara el telefono movil, una vez que colgo el telefono, lo dejo en la mesa y se dirigio a la cocina, aunque no parecia habia estado hablando con sakuno bastante tiempo y ya era bastante tarde para el, pero estaba bien, despues de todo sus conversaciones con ella, eran lo unico que lo desconectaba de la realidad...

a los minutos sintio el aviso de un mensaje en su celular, pronto tomo dicho aparato para abrir el mensaje, el cual era de ella seguramente, se le habria olvidado decirle algo, siempre se le olvidaba...

te extraño...-leyo tezuka con una sonrisa y una mirada de añoranza, habian pasado apenas dos meses, el tambien la extrañaba, solo que el no era tan expresivo como ella...

rapidamente contesto al mensaje, para luego volver a la cocina, debia terminar de preparar su cena, no era un gran cocinero, pero podia injeniarselas para no morir de hambre nunca...

* * *

><p>volvio de una de las canchas vacias despues de hablar tranquilamente con el y mandarle ese mensaje, en realidad no es que ella se haya olvidado de decirselo, sino que preferia hacercelo saber por mensaje, era mas facil decirlo asi y sabia que el, lo veia de la misma forma...<p>

yo tambien...-leyo sakuno cuando llego la respuesta de tezuka, mientras entraba en el predio donde todos la esperaban, algunos seguieron con su entrenamiento, otros estaban haciendo ocio, para saber si su ex-capitan habia llamado a la nieta de su entrenadora...

sumire por su parte, sabia que algo habria pasado, sakuno nunca contesta una llamada lejos de ellos a no ser que fuera tezuka, ellos eran tan reservados a veces, que en un principio nadie creyo que pasaba algo entre ellos, eso parecia cosa de otro mundo...

sakuno...a donde fuiste...-dijo tomoka al verla llegar junto a ella y a sumire

fui a contestar la llamada de tezuka...-dijo sakuno mientras sonreia

de verdad...-dijo sumire

claro que si abuela...-dijo sakuno

y que es lo que el cuenta eh...-dijo syusuke acercandose a ellas, quien por supuesto no notaron esto hasta que fue muy tarde

nada importante, solo que hubo un cambio de planes en los partidos, se canselaron hoy, por un temporal...-dijo sakuno

eso quiere decir que puede tardar mas en volver cierto...-dijo eiji acercandose a ellos

es verdad...eiji...-dijo sakuno con tristeza

eiji, mejor callate, mira lo que logras...-dijo suiichiro mientras le pasaba la botalla con agua

no pasa nada, despues de todo es la verdad...-dijo sakuno

de verdad solo te dijo eso...-dijo momoshiro con una ceja levantada

si, solo eso...-dijo sakuno riendo con bastantes nervios, despues de todo si habia algo que ni habia cambiado era su habilidad para no poder ocultar nada a nadie...

bueno, ya basta...sakuno por que mejor no practicas un poco...tienes partido ronto...-dijo sumire

tienes razon abuela...alguien me ayuda...-dijo sakuno al aire mientras los miraba, nadie dijo nada, era verdad que quizas no estaba a la altura de ellos, pero era bastante buena, syusuke sonrio de medio lado, quiria divertirse un rato...

claro...yo te ayudo...-dijo el mientras tomaba una raqueta y se dirigia con ella a las canchas...

bien...-dijo sakuno sonriendo

esta bien dejarla...sumire...-dijo suiichiro con preocupacion

claro que si, si ha entrenado con tezuka por que no con syusuke...-dijo sumire mientras sonreia, eso le serviria para seguir creciendo

si usted lo dice...-dijo momoshiro para despues voltearse a ver, como el partido comienza...

muchachos...lo que ustedes no saben es que no es la primera vez que syusuke ayuda a sakuno...ellos se conocen bien...-penso sumire con una sonrisa en los labios...

tomoka miraba emocionada, todo lo que su amiga habia mejorado gracias a los dos aces de seigaku...

syusuke fuji y tezuka kunimitsu

el resto de los muchachos miraban inquietos el partido, ellos sabian que syusuke era muy bueno y habia mejorado bastante en los ultimos meses, el nunca se quedaba atras de los otros, no era su estilo, y quizas el fuera muy rudo con ella, que no tenia el mismo nivel...

no esten tan preocupados, solo miren, sakuno tiene mucho potencial y syusuke es quien todo este tiempo a estado a su lado para ayudarla a sacarlo fuera de su cuerpo...da resultado...-dijo sumire mientras los miraba, todos miraron a la entrenadora con los vejos fruncidos en algunos casos y alzados en otros, realmente no lo podian creer, pero claro para todos quedo claro que sakuno no debia ser subestimada cuando la vieron devolver facilmente uno de los servicios de syusuke...

sin dudas ella estaria bien, aunque nadie sabia si ella podria ganarle...

continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

hola lectores, este es mi primer fic de esta serie asique prometo tratar de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda...

_aclaraciones:_

jnvfjnvjdn-narracion y dialogos

**ayudados por el tiempo **

_**capitulo 6  
><strong>_

_**era domingo por la tarde, ese dia estaba en casa, con su abuela, mirando el partido de su novio que salia en vivo desde estados unidos...  
><strong>_

_**ambas estaban frente al televisor, sentadas en el sofa, con un gran boll de palomitas de maiz entre medio de ambas...  
><strong>_

_**realmente es increible lo mucho que ha mejorado este chico...-dijo sumire al ver las devoluciones precisas de tezuka  
><strong>_

_**lo se abuela...el se esfuerza tanto, que merece ser reconocido en lo que hace...-dijo sakuno mientras sonreia, pronto estiro la mano para tomar palomitas de maiz del boll, aunque en ningun momento despego la vista del televisor...  
><strong>_

_**sumire sonrio a su lado, su nieta estaba realmente ensimismada en ver la figura de tezuka en el televisor, era natural si tomaba en cuenta que ya hacia mas de 1 mes que el se habia ido...  
><strong>_

_**aun en contra de todo pronostico, el tiempo habia pasado muy rapido, sakuno parecia llevar el asunto muy bien...  
><strong>_

_**y dime, sakuno, tu estas bien...-dijo sumire mientras la miraba con la preocupacion marcada en el rostro  
><strong>_

_**claro...no te dire que es facil...lo extraño mucho abuela...pero no me siento sola, por que estan todos conmigo, ademas de que el siempre esta en contacto conmigo...-dijo sakuno mientras sonreia, habia dejado de ver la figura de su novio para ver y sonreir a su abuela...  
><strong>_

_**ya veo, en ese caso no me preocupare mas ni te estare detras...creo que estaras bien hasta que el vuelva...-dijo sumire mientras se ponia de pie  
><strong>_

_**no terminaras de ver el partido abuela...-dijo sakuno extrañada por sus palabras...  
><strong>_

_**no, vere la repeticion luego, tu disfruta del partido, de poder verlo...luego, cuando termine, entrenamos un poco si asi lo deseas...-dijo sumire mientras salia de la sala  
><strong>_

_**claro, no tengo problemas...seguramente syusuke se pondra contento al saberlo...-dijo sakuno  
><strong>_

_**de que hablas...-dijo sumire sorprendida, ella no le habia dicho que el genio vendria a la sesion de entrenamiento  
><strong>_

_**abuela...-dijo sakuno mientras la miraba  
><strong>_

_**que pasa...-dijo ella mientras parpadeaba  
><strong>_

_**siempre que me invitas a entranar, es por que el vendra...-dijo sakuno mientras sonreia  
><strong>_

_**te molesta...-dijo sumire con una sonrisa  
><strong>_

_**sabes que no...a pesar de que no entiendo mucho su humor, me agrada su presencia...-dijo sakuno mientras volvia a mirar el televisor en el que se podia ver en ese mismo momento, el saque de tezuka...  
><strong>_

_**es verdad...creo que no muchos pueden soportar su genio...es dificil tratar con el...-dijo sumire  
><strong>_

_**si...lo se...tezuka me dijo una vez que realmente era una muy buena persona...y ya sabes que el nunca miente..-dijo sakuno mientras sonreia  
><strong>_

_**ahi estaban de nuevo...siempre terminaban hablando de el, ya sea por un motivo o por otro...  
><strong>_

_**pero el siempre estaba presente  
><strong>_

_**bueno...entonces nos vemos despues...tu ahora disfruta del partido...-dijo sumire, sakuno solo sonrio mientras asentia con la cabeza, siempre con la mirada fija en el televisor...  
><strong>_

_**claro...ire a entrenar ni bien termine...-dijo sakuno, sumire no contesto solo sonrio para luego perderse en la cocina de la casa, debia preparar la cena antes de que llegara syuusuke...  
><strong>_

_**un par de horas despues, los tres estaban en el patio de la gran casa de la entrenadora...  
><strong>_

_**el partido habia terminado hace rato, y ahora sakuno y syuusuke estaban teniendo un partido amistoso pero bastante intenso...  
><strong>_

_**muy bien...-dijo syuusuke mientras sonreia gentilmente, con sus ojos cerrados...  
><strong>_

_**no lo dices enserio syuusuke-sempai...-dijo sakuno mientras inflaba graciosamente sus mejillas, estaba super distraida y habia fallado en golpear el saque simple que el habia hecho...  
><strong>_

_**se estaba burlando...  
><strong>_

_**un descuido lo tiene cualquiera...-dijo el mientras sonreia  
><strong>_

_**ah...menos mal que no esta aqui...si no me pondria a dar vueltas por la cancha...como aquella vez...-dijo sakuno mientras sonreia al recodar las ocurrencias de su ahora novio  
><strong>_

_**en aquel entonces ese fue el primer entrenamiento que tuvieron juntos, cuando el tuvo un descanso del torneo profesional...  
><strong>_

_**desde aquella vez, siempre entrenaba con ella cada ves que podia...  
><strong>_

_**se hizo rutina el verla, y esa era su escusa  
><strong>_

_**ella podia considerar eso como una cita viniendo de el, pero no era agradable recordar que la primera vez que llego tarde al lugar concertado, el la hizo correr 5 vueltas extra alrededor de la cancha...  
><strong>_

_**aunque eso era muy su estilo...  
><strong>_

_**pero sin duda, con eso aprendio, por que no volvio a llegar tarde nunca mas, cuando se trataba de el...  
><strong>_

_**eso seria lo mejor, para que recordaras que no debes estar distraida..-dijo sumire con una sonrisa  
><strong>_

_**abuela...no digas eso...-dijo ella mientras la miraba  
><strong>_

_**bueno...continuen un poco mas y sakuno concentrate...-dijo sumire mientras sonreia, sabiendo perfectamente que su nieta aun estaba pensando en el partido de tezuka y por eso no podia concentrarse...  
><strong>_

_**no es que hubiera pasado algo malo, pero le habia costado mucho ganar y se lo veia demasiado agotado durante los ultimos minutos, sin mencionar que no movia mucho su hombro, cualquiera pensaria que el no estaba bien del hombro nuevamente...  
><strong>_

_**y eso le preocupaba pero ya lo hablaria con el cuando la llamara por la noche, ahora se consentraria en lo que estaba haciendo, despues de todo estaba jugando contra syuusuke, debia estar alerta...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>entro en su departamento, despues de terminar su jornada de partidos, el ultimo habia sido demasiado extenzo y su hombro estaba pagando las consecuencias...<br>**_

_**dejo su equipo de tenis sobre el sillon de la sala y se dirigio a darse un baño...  
><strong>_

_**minutos despues salia del baño con los pantalones puestos, la toalla alrededor de su cuello y una pomada en su manos...  
><strong>_

_**con lentitud se aplico la crema en su hombro, eso le aliviaria para el siguiente partido...  
><strong>_

_**su hombro se habia curado, habia hecho esa extenza reabilitacion y le habian asegurado que ya no habria problemas pero de aca a un tiempo sentia que eso no era del todo verdad...  
><strong>_

_**ultimamente le dolia cada vez mas, realmente deberia hacerlo tratar o podria traerle consecuencias severas sin mencionar que no queria preocupar ni a sus amigos ni a su novia...  
><strong>_

_**no...eso era lo ultimo que queria, ella estaba en realidad emocionada con su recuperacion total y el hecho de que el pudiera seguir jugando tenis toda su vida...  
><strong>_

_**decirle algo como eso la haria preocupar...  
><strong>_

_**por ahora lo mantendria para el solo mientras veia que podia hacer para solucionar el problema...  
><strong>_

_**despues de unos minutos se puso una camisa y se dispuso a preparar todo para el dia siguiente...  
><strong>_

_**realmente estaba cansado, pero no se acostaria aun, esperaria hasta poder hablar con sakuno para luego descansar hasta el dia siguiente...  
><strong>_

_**los minutos pasaron rapidamente, pronto llego la noche, sin siquiera notarlo, ya estaba sentado en la cama, al lado del telefono, mas que dispuesto a llamarla...  
><strong>_

_**realmente era insoportable la idea de tener que esperar por la diferencia de horarios, para poder hablar con ella dos palabras..  
><strong>_

_**pero por el momento, no tenia otra opcion...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>hacia media hora que habian terminado de cenar, ya habia fregado los trastos y ahora estaba en su habitacion leyendo un libro que debia explicar oralmente en la preparatoria, y como habia adquirido de su novio la costumbre de esforzarse y no dejarse todo para el ultimo momento estaba adelantando su parte de la exposicion...<br>**_

_**el sonido del telefono sonando la distrajo de su lectura...  
><strong>_

_**eso fue el telefono...-penso en voz alta mientras miraba el reloj, aun era algo temprano, quizas era tezuka, esa idea la emociono demasiado, por lo que dejo el libro sobre la cama de su cuarto y corrio a atender la llamada...  
><strong>_

_**hola...-atendio con nerviosismo, realmente no sabia si era el  
><strong>_

_**hola sakuno...-escucho la vos de el desde el otro lado por lo que sonrio enormemente  
><strong>_

_**tezuka...-dijo ella con alegria  
><strong>_

_**tambien me alegra oirte...-respondio el ante la emocion de la chica  
><strong>_

_**que bueno que llamas...como estas...-dijo ella mientras sus animos se apaciguaban un poco, realmente estaba contenta, pero aun seguia preocupada por como lo habia visto en ese partido...  
><strong>_

_**bien...todo esta bien...el partido de hoy salio en vivo...-dijo el  
><strong>_

_**si...lo vi...-dijo ella, el solo suspiro ahora entendia porque ella se escuchaba primero emocionada y luego terriblemente preocupada, antes habia pensado en no decirle nada, ahora menos lo haria, ni pensarlo...  
><strong>_

_**no queria preocuparla ni nada por el estilo  
><strong>_

_**aunque debia reconocer que tampoco le gustaba tener que ocultarselo...  
><strong>_

_**pero no tenia otra opcion, no hasta estar seguro de lo que pasaba...  
><strong>_

_**entiendo...-dijo el simplemente  
><strong>_

_**te veias algo cansado al finas...estas seguro de que estas bien...-dijo ella  
><strong>_

_**claro que si...no te preocupes...simplemente fue un partido largo...-dijo el como si realmente no importara  
><strong>_

_**esta bien...te creo...pero no te esfuerzes demasiado...el torneo aun es largo y debes ganar...recuerdas...-dijo ellas mientras sonreia  
><strong>_

_**deberas...yo crei que lo importante era competir...-dijo el mientras sonreia de lado  
><strong>_

_**no me digas...entonces no quieres ganar...-dijo ella con incredulidad  
><strong>_

_**sakuno...aun eres algo ingenua...-dijo el con una pisca de gracias  
><strong>_

_**eh...por que lo dices...-dijo ella sorprendida, el no podia verla pero juraria que ella estaba parpadeando  
><strong>_

_**claro que quiero ganar...es solo que tampoco voy a desquisiarme si no llego a la final, simplemente dare lo mejor de mi y sera lo que sera...-dijo el mientras hablaba muy seguro de si mismo...  
><strong>_

_**entiendo...y sabes que no importa el resultado, para mi siempre seras el mejor...-dijo ella sonriendo  
><strong>_

_**lo se...y te lo agradezco...pero cuentame, que has hecho hoy...-dijo el tratando de salirse un poco del tema  
><strong>_

_**nada en especial...dormi hasta tarde, vi el partido, entrene con syuusuke-sempai...-dijo sakuno mientras trataba de relatarle su dia a grandes rasgos  
><strong>_

_**con syuusuke...-dijo tezuka con lentitud  
><strong>_

_**si...-dijo ella  
><strong>_

_**de verdad y como fue...-dijo el mientras fruncia el cejo, realmente esperaba que el no quedara muy en evidencia frente a todo el mundo por que era seguro que cuando lo viera se las cobraria a su modo...  
><strong>_

_**en un partido...  
><strong>_

_**donde era sabido que no podia ganarle ni retrucarle nada...  
><strong>_

_**pues bien...nada del otro mundo...igual que hasta hace unos meses...-dijo sakuno sin entender la pregunta de su novio  
><strong>_

_**entiendo...y tus partidos...-dijo tezuka, sabiendo perfectamente que en esa fecha ella tenia torneo  
><strong>_

_**estuvo bien...pasamos a la siguiente ronda...sera dentro de unos dias...-dijo sakuno  
><strong>_

_**me parece bien...no debes dejar de entrenar, de lo contrario perderas condicion...-dijo tezuka  
><strong>_

_**lo se...entreno auque sea un poco todos los dias...-dijo ella sonriedno  
><strong>_

_**entiendo...me parece perfecto...pero debo dejarte por ahora...te llamare mañana...-dijo el mientras empezaba a despedirse  
><strong>_

_**claro...descansa y cuidate...no vaya a ser que vuelvas a lesionarte...-dijo sakuno con preocupacion  
><strong>_

_**si...no te preocupes...-dijo el  
><strong>_

_**bien...entonces esperare tu llamada...te quiero...-dijo ella  
><strong>_

_**yo tambien...adios...-dijo el antes de colgar, lo mas dificil de su conversaciones a diario es que cada vez le costaba mas colgar el telefono  
><strong>_

_**sakuno colgo el telefono despues de unos segundo de escuchar el sonido muerto del mismo  
><strong>_

_**era el...cierto...-escucho la vos de su abuela  
><strong>_

_**si...acaba de vcolgar abuela...-dijo ella mientras dejaba el telefono en su lugar y se volteaba a verla  
><strong>_

_**ya veo...por cierto...todo bien...-dijo sumire  
><strong>_

_**si...dijo que todo esta bien...-dijo sakuno aunque no estaba muy convencida...  
><strong>_

_**entiendo...entonces no tienes de que preocuparte...ahora ve a descansar mañana tienes colegio...-dijo sumire mientras la miraba con una sonrisa  
><strong>_

_**es verdad...ire a dormir...-dijo sakuno mientras sonreia para despues volver a su habitacion  
><strong>_

_**sumire solo sonrio por unos instantes, para luego dedircarse a terminar de preparar todo para el dia siguiente, aunque una idea rondaba su cabeza...  
><strong>_

_**ella habia visto la repiticion del partido y realmenten o le parecia nada bien el cansacio con que termino el partido, sin mencionar que pudo notar perfectamente como evitaba ciertos tiros para no mover el hombro...  
><strong>_

_**seria que anda mal nuevmaente del hombro...  
><strong>_

_**no es posible...-penso sumire mientras, minutos despues, apagaba las luces de la casa para irse a descansar...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>tezuka dejo el telefono en su lugar, al lado de la cama, sobre la mesa de luz...<br>**_

_**el realmente esperaba no haber dejado preocupada a su novia, sin mencionar que esperaba que no se . ?docid=20297230haya dado cuenta del desgaste fisico que presento en el final del partido...  
><strong>_

_**ni modo...ya vere cuando puedo ir al medico para ver como esta mi hombro...-dijo tezuka mientras se recostaba en la cama, ahora debia descansar para el dia siguiente, ya era bastante tarde...  
><strong>_

_**cuando se levante al dia siguiente, pensaria bien en como proceder para no emepeorar las cosas con su hombro...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>sakuno entro en su habitacion con una sonrisa en los labios<br>**_

_**estaba contenta por haber hablado con tezuka, pero estaba algo preocupada, ella sabia que el tenia un buen rendimiento y le parecia realmente raro el que estuviera tan cansado despues de un partido de dos horas...  
><strong>_

_**se cambio rapidamente, para dormir, debia descansar, mañana tendria colegio y debia estar lucida para poder soportar apropiadamente los comentarios de todos sus amigos, acerca del partido de hoy...  
><strong>_

_**espero que realmente este bien...me preocupa...-penso sakuno mientras se metia en la cama, ya habia preparado todas sus cosas para la mañana siguiente...  
><strong>_

_**cerro los ojos, esperando dormirse pronto...  
><strong>_

_**despues de unos minutos cayo en profundo sueño...  
><strong>_

_**continuara...  
><strong>_

continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

hola lectores, este es mi primer fic de esta serie asique prometo tratar de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda...

_aclaraciones:_

jnvfjnvjdn-narracion y dialogos

**ayudados por el tiempo **

_**capitulo 7  
><strong>_

eran mas de las 8 de la mañana, y aun estaba alli esperando por que lo atendieran...

habia decidido ir a ver a un medico en el hospital publico, realmente estaba preocupado por el dolor en su hombro, supuestamente eso no debería estar pasandole...

el había hecho la rehabilitación necesaria para su hombro, le habían dicho que estaba completamente curado...

pero desde hace días, el dolor había vuelto y el sabia que esa no era una señal, sobre todo para su carrera como tenista profesional...

kunimitsu...-escucho como alguien lo llamo

soy yo...-dijo tezuka mientras se ponía de pie

sigame...el doctor lo atenderá...-dijo la enfermera que se encargaba de los turnos, tezuka no dijo nada mas, solo se puso de pie dispuesto a seguir a la enfermera por el pasillo en el que estaban...

* * *

><p>la mañana parecía bastante normal para sakuno...<p>

ya habían pasado todas las horas, sin ningún contratiempo...

ahora estaban alli, mirando las practicas del club de tenis como todos los dias lo hacian...

pero por alguna razon esta bastante distraida, todos parecian notarlo...

sakuno...-dijo tomoka a su lado, ella llevaban bastante tiempo presenciando un partido de practica pero al parecer sakuno no se habia dado cuenta de que este habia terminado...

que pasa...-dijo sakuno despertando de sus pensamientos

eso pregunto, que pasa...estas muy distraida...-dijo tomoka mientras la miraba

no es nada...solo pensaba...-dijo sakuno mientras le sonreia, tratando de no preocupar a su mejor amiga

estas segura...estas muy seria ultimamente, no sera que extrañas a kunimitsu...-dijo tomoka mientras la miraba

bueno si un poco...pero estoy bien...-dijo sakuno

bueno entonces ven, vamos con los chicos...-dijo tomoka mientras la tomaba del brazo para arrastrarla hacia el interior de las canchas donde estaban todos reunidos...

sakuno...-dijeron algunos en cuento la vieron entrar, siendo tomada del brazo por tomoka

al parecer estas algo ida hoy...-dijo syuusuke cuando estuvo con ellos

hola chicos...y no te preocupes syuusuke...no tengo nada..solo estaba pensando...-dijo sakuno mientras sonreia

pensabas en tezuka eh...-dijo oishi mientras la miraba sonriendo

solo un poco...-dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba un poco, no le agradaba verse al descubierto frente a tantas personas...

estas preocupada...-dijo sumire mientras se acerca a ellos

un poco abuela...aun sigo pensando que el no se encontraba bien...-dijo sakuno

pero tu hablaste con el o no...-dijo momoshiro

claro que si pero no me dijo nada...-dijo sakuno mientras entrecerraba un poco sus ojos

si no te dijo nada...todo debe estar bien no deberias preocuparte tanto pequeña sakuno...-dijo eiji mientras sonreia juguetonamente...

tu lo crees eiji...-dijo sakuno

claro que si...-dijo eiji mientras sonreia

quizas..-dijo sakuno mientras trataba de sonreir, pero lo cierto es que no estaba preocupada, estaba muy preocupada, el se habia visto en ese partido de la misma forma en que se veia cuando su hombro estaba mal y esa idea la perseguia desde que vio ese partido, aun cuando habia hablado con el y el le habia dicho que estaba todo bien...

mas sin embargo la idea continuaba en su cabeza

bueno, de todas formas ponganse a entrenar, no quiero debiluchos en las finales del torneo nacional...-dijo sumire mientras los andaba a todos a las canchas...

gracias abuela...-dijo sakuno cuando no quedo nadie alrededor de ellas

de que hablas...ellos necesitan de verdad entrenar mucho...-dijo sumire mientras la miraba

al parecer no soy la unica a la que se le han pegado los habitos de otras personas...-dijo sakuno mientras sonreia, olvidandose por un momento lo que la preocupaba...

dentro de poco tendras un pequeño receso de tus actividades sakuno...-dijo sumire

de que hablas...no estamos en periodo de receso, de hecho falta bastante para eso...-dijo sakuno mientras miraba a su abuelo con sorpresa

eso lo se...pero ya eh arreglado todo para que te tomes unos dias y vayas a alemania...-dijo sumire mientras miraba a sakuno

que-dijo sakuno mientras la miraba, estaba sorprendida

si...yo tambien pienso igual que tu...tezuka no esta bien y en estos momentos el necesita a alguien a su lado y tu lo conoces muy bien...-dijo sumire

pero estas segura abuela...podria ir alguien mas...quizas un miembro de su familia...-dijo sakuno mientras la miraba

no te preocupes por eso...ya hable con ellos...y estan de acuerdo conmigo...en que debe ir alguien que pueda estar siempre con el...y acompañarlo, cualquier otra persona seria un estorbo para el pero tu no...-dijo sumire

pero...-dijo sakuno

pero nada...iras a ver a tu novio...acaso no estas feliz...no quieres verlo...es eso...-dijo sumire mientras la miraba

no es eso abuela...como se te ocurre...lo que pasa es que soy algo torpe y descuidada...crees que podre cuidarlo bien...-dijo sakuno mientras bajaba un poco la mirada

claro que podras hacerlo...y estoy segura que lo haras lo mejor que puedas y eso se debe a que lo quieres mucho...-dijo sumire

esta bien...entonces iré...-dijo sakuno mientras una nueva sonrisa se cola en sus labios

que bien...en cuanto llegues a la casa prepara todas tus cosas...te vas mañana-dijo sumire

mañana...-elevo la vos la chica

si por que...-dijo sumire sorprendida

abuela como se te ocurre decírmelo ahora...no tengo nada preparado...-dijo sakuno mientras fruncía un cejo con enojo, ahora tendría que hacer todo de forma apresurada y era así como se olvida la mayor cantidad de las cosas...

sumire sonrió de medio lado al escuchar las palabras de su nieta, ahora recordaba que era una adolescente como cualquier otra a pesar de las cosas que habían pasado y de todo lo que ella había madurado en ese tiempo...

yo que tu dejaría de perder tiempo aquí y hiria pronto a casa a hacer las maletas para tu vuelo de mañana...recuerda que eres indecisa y te va a llevar bastante tiempo prepararlas...-dijo sumiré mientras la miraba

tienes razón abuela y gracias por todo...-dijo sakuno mientras la abrazaba para luego salir de alli corriendo rumbo a la residencia donde ambas vivían...

vaya si que fue rápida para salir de aquí..-dijo tomoka acercándose a la entrenadora

si...cuando se trata de el es capaz de salir corriendo...no es la primera vez que lo hace de todos modos...-dijo sumire mientras miraba a la recien llegada

si es verdad profesora sumire...ella me lo conto...-dijo tomoka mientras sonreía

aquella vez...no fue muy diferente...ella estaba tan preocupada como ahora...-dijo sumire mientras se volvia para ver a sus tenistas practicar en dobles y sensillos...

en ese tiempo nadie sabia que algo como esto podria pasar...quien iba a pensar que el capitan terminaria saliendo con su nieta...-dijo tomoka mientras miraba a sumire de soslayo...

es verdad lo que dices tomoka...ni yo me lo esperaba pero las cosas se dieron asi...y por un lado asi es mejor...toda nuestra familia sabe que sakuno esta en muy buenas manos...-dijo sumire mientras sonrie

si...eso es verdad...tezuka-boucho es muy responsable...y admirable...-dijo tomoka mientras volvia la vista a las canchas...

sumire pronto sonrio al ver como los ojos de la mejor amiga de su nieta se llenaban de estrellitas al ver a los jugadores dar lo mejor de cada uno de ellos...

son todos tan guapos...-penso tomoka mientras la emocion la envargaba...

* * *

><p>hacia mas de media hora que estaba en ese consultorio<p>

le habian sacado unas placas a su hombro y al parecer los resultados no eran buenos, el medico no dejaba de mirar las placas sin decir nada...

tu ya habias pasado por una rehabilitacion por tu hombro no es asi...-dijo le dijo el medico despues de varios minutos de estar cayado

asi es doctor...-dijo tezuka mientras lo miraba fijamente, lo unico que podria destrosar su carrera como tenista profesional era estar resentido por su vieja lecion en el hombro...

ya veo...mira sere honesto contigo...-dijo el doctor mientras miraba fijamenteel rostro serio e imperturbable de tezuka

se lo agradeceria...-dijo tezuka mientras lo miraba, el medico tenia una expresion seria y eso no podia significar nada bueno

bien...segun la placa tu hombro esta resentido muchacho...esto quiere decir que si sigues esforzandote en lo que haces...terminara fisurandose...-dijo el doctor mientras lo miraba, tezuka mantuvo la mirada fija en el medico a pesar de lo que habia escuchado

entiendo su punto...usted sugiere que debo dejar el tenis...-dijo tezuka mientras lo miraba fijamente

ciertamente esa idea no le gustaba mucho que digamos, pero al parecer el estado de su hombro era nuevamente critico, no habia mucho que el pudiera hacer mas que seguir las indicaciones del medico...

me temo que no solamente es una sugerencia...no puedes jugar tenis por un tiempo...lo siento muchacho...-dijo el doctor

entiendo...pero que es realmente lo que pasa...-dijo tezuka mientras lo miraba

segun lo que sale aqui...-dijo el doctor mientras le extendia la placa para que el pudiera ver lo mismo que el habia visto, tezuka miro la placa unos minutos antes de decir nada...

sin duda el no sabia nada de medicina, pero la placa no se veia bien, eso cualquiera podia saberlo...

entiendo...prosiga...-dijo tezuka mientras volvia a mirarlo

se que sabes que eso no esta bien muchacho...me temo que deberas tener tu hombro en reposo y hacer luego una reahbilitacion...-dijo el doctor mientras lo miraba

doctor...ase tiempo hice una reahabilitacion aqui...-dijo tezuka mientras lo miraba

al parecer no quedo muy bien desde la ultima rehabilitacion...realmente lo siento mucho pero si sigues con tu carrera profesional de esta manera no llegaras a las finales...-dijo el doctor mientras lo miraba seriamente

para el medico era realmente facil darse cuenta de a quien tenia en frente...

el era tezuka kunimitsu, participante del torneo mundial de tennis...

era un tenista profesional, muy protçmetedor, habia muchas personas que apostaban por el para ganar el titulo del mejor tenista del mundo...

entiendo...hare lo que usted me dice...gracias por todo...-dijo tezuka mientras se ponia de pie

realmente lo lamento...-dijo el doctor mientras se ponia de pie para acompañarlo a la salida del consultorio

no se preocupe...-dijo tezuka sin inmutarse aun por lo que habia escuchado ahi adentro

manten tu hombro en reposo por un tiempo...en lo que decides lo que haras de ahora en adelante con tu vida muchacho...una ves que tengas todo ordenado...fijate como haras una buena reahibilitacion...y nada de tenis de por el momento...-dijo el doctor cuando ya estuvieron ambos en la puerta

asi lo hare doctor...muchas gracias por todo...-dijo tezuka mientras salia de alli con el sobre en el que estaba la placa en una de sus manos...

pobre muchacho...-penso el medico al verlo marchar por el pasillo, era realmente un desperdicio que ocurriera algo como eso...el era muy buen depertista...realmente era una pena perder a un tenista de su calibre...

pero no habia remedio...

el no podia seguir jugando, o al menos no por el momento...

* * *

><p>tezuka salio fuera del hospital con la misma expresion que portan los condenados a la orca<p>

no puede estar pasandome esto...-penso tezuka mientras caminaba por las calles, directo a las canchas de tenis, debia borrar su nombre de la lista de participantes del torneo mundial de tenis

era realmente decepcionante que todo terminara asi para el pero el medico tenia razon en lo que le habia dicho, el debia sentrarse en recuperarse de su lecion por completo

no como lo hizo la primera vez que estuvo alli, el regreso antes de tiempo...

seguramente estas son las consecuencias, ahora su hombro le estaba pasando factura por las cosas hechas en el pasado...

por ahora se dedicaria a alejarse del torneo mundial y pensaria sobre lo que queria hacer con su vida, ya luego pensaria en que decirle a su familia, a su mentora, a sus amigos y a su novia...

secretamente el esperaba que esto no los preocupara demasiado, suficiente tuvieron todos con la ultima rehabilitacion que el tuvo que hacer en aquel tiempo...

despues de caminar unos minutos llego al predio donde se estaban realizando los partidos, el lugar estaba lleno de jugadores y gente que llegaba para ver los partidos del dia, el ambiente que se respiraba de competencia, respeto y ambiocion por el titulo del mejor tenista del mundo...

alcansar ese titulo era uno de sus sueños, pero ahora parecia ser algo imposible para el...

pronto se dirigio hacia las mesas de inscripciones donde los organizadores del torneo tenian todas las actas y las listas de los participante...

en que puedo ayudarte...-le dijeron cuando estuvo parado en frente de ellos, el solo suspiro pesadamente antes de hablar...

vengo a retirarme del torneo...-dijo tezuka mientras lo miraba seriamente

entiendo...dime tu nombre...-dijo el encargado mientras lo miraba unos momentos para luego buscar en una lista...

tezuka kunimitsu...-dijo el mientras miraba como el hombre lo miraba sorprendido por unos momentos para luego bajar la mirada a la lista

es una lastima, estas entre los 4 mejores...-dijo el hombre

lo se...pero por favor...hagalo...-dijo tezuka mientras lo miraba

muy bien...te tachare de la lista de participantes...pero debes tener un muy buen motivo para que pueda hacerlo...-dijo el hombre

no se preocupe...lo tengo...el motivo es una lecion en mi hombro derecho...-dijo tezuka mientras movia el brazo

entiendo...en ese caso...no puedo decir nada mas...espero que se mejore pronto...-dijo hombre mientras tomaba una lapicera de uno de los costados de la mesa y tachaba el nombre de la lista de participante

muchas gracias...-dijo tezuka antes de salir de alli rapidamente para volver a su departamento en el centro de la ciudad...

el hombre permanecio alli, sentado cerca de la mesa con la vista fija en algun punto del predio...

es una pena...-penso el hombre con pena, apenas si podia ver la figura de tezuka en la distancia...

camino por varios minutos hasta llegar a su departamento, pronto dejo su equipo de tenis y la campera que llevaba encima sobre una de las sillas de la cocina y paso luego, directo a la habitacion

lo unico que queria era quedarse tendido en esa cama, sin ver ni hablar con nadie, al menos por el momento...

necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas de forma fria...

y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, eso era justo lo que mas tendria a partir de ahora...

tiempo es lo que le sobraria...

continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

hola lectores, este es mi primer fic de esta serie asique prometo tratar de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda...

_aclaraciones:_

jnvfjnvjdn-narración y diálogos

**ayudados por el tiempo **

_**capitulo 8  
><strong>_

estaba en el aeropuerto, esperando por su vuelo...

todos habían ido a despedirla...

mucha suerte sakuno...y cualquier cosa me llamas...de acuerdo...-dijo sumire mientras se despedía de su querida nieta con un abrazo...

esperamos que todo salga bien...-dijo suiichiro mientras que todos los demás, junto a el la miraban

yo también lo espero...-dijo sakuno

dale nuestros saludos al capitán...-dijo momoshiro

querrás decir al ex-capitán cierto...-dijo ryoma molestándolo

echizen deja los juegos de acuerdo...-dijo momoshiro para después ambos comenzar a pelear, sakuno sonrió alegremente al verlo...

eso era algo que jamas cambiaba sin importar los años que pasaran...

bueno...ya debes apresurarte no quieres perder tu avión cierto...-dijo sumire mientras la miraba

es verdad eso abuela...gracias por esto que haces por mi...-dijo sakuno mientras le daba un abrazo

no te preocupes nada...tu solo ve a encontrarte con el...y trata de hacer lo que este en tus manos para que se mejore...-dijo sumire

lo haré...-dijo sakuno mientras le sonreía

bien...ya vete...-dijo sumire mientras la miraba sonriendo

bien...gracias a todos por venir...ya nos veremos...-dijo sakuno para luego salir de allí rumbo al lugar de abordaje, todos la miraron irse con una sonrisa, ellos sabían que con tezuka ella estaría bien...

pronto el avión despego de la ciudad de tokyo, directo hacia Alemania...

* * *

><p>ese día no se había tomado las molestias de poner el despertador para levantarse temprano...<p>

no tenia la gran cosa que hacer, solo ir al hospital para poder comenzar nuevamente con su tratamiento de rehabilitación...

seria cansado pero era lo correcto, ya podría repuntar en su carrera como tenista profesional luego de terminar todo como correspondía...

en ese momento estaba preparando su desayuno, le resultaba extraño ese hecho, generalmente desayunaba de camino a las canchas del torneo pero ese dia era diferente, tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para ello, ya que debía ir al hospital por la tarde...

todo esto sera mas dificil de lo que pensé...-dijo el mientras terminaba de servirse un desayuno completo, pronto se sentó en la mesa, realmente no tenia muchas ganas de seguir esa rutina pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, por el momento no podía volver al tenis

el doctor había sido muy claro en ese aspecto

varios minutos después, estaba ya listo para salir a caminar un rato por la ciudad, después de todo, no es como si tuviera algo mas que hacer en el día o por lo menos hasta que llegue el momento de ir al hospital...

salio a la calle, dejando que el fuerte viento de la mañana le golpeara el rostro, al parecer ni eso podía hacer que su mente dejara de pensar en todo lo que pasaba...

no podía jugar mas tenis por tiempo indefinido, sin mencionar que no le había dicho nada a su novia, la cual por cierto vivía en japón...

ni si quiera había tenido valor para llamarla la noche anterior, de seguro ella debe estar triste por eso...

camino varios minutos sin ver nada en especial, su humor no estaba para andar prestando atención a las personas o los lugares por los que andaba, solo quería caminar, y tratar de olvidar todo lo que había pasado en la ultima semana...

olvidar ese ultimo partido en el que su hombro se resintió...

y regreso su vieja lecion...

* * *

><p>el avión en el que iba estaba descendiendo en la ciudad de berlin, allí estaba su novio...por fin podría verlo después de estar sin el un tiempo...<p>

estaba nerviosa, no había hablado con tezuka de eso, el no sabia que ella estaba llegando a berlin a verlo y estar una temporada con el...

era poco decir que estar ahí la emocionaba, pero debía tranquilizarse, no sabia como lo tomaría tezuka pero confiaba en que no se enfadara...

al menos, no demasiado...

estén listos pasajeros, el avión esta arribando...pronto se comenzara con el proceso de descenso...-se escucho una vos en todo el lugar en el que estaba mientras se movía en su asiento, estaba ansiosa por bajar...

después de lo que parecieron unos eternos minutos, sakuno sintió el viento golpear sus mejillas con insistencia...

bien, entonces ahora...iré a la dirección que me dio la abuela...-dijo sakuno mientras sacaba un papel de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, para después buscar un taxi, estaba realmente lejos de donde debía ir y seria imposible que llegara a pie...

pronto un auto estaciono a su lado, el chófer se bajo del auto, le ayudo con las maletas y le abrió la puerta de atrás para que subiera..

gracias...lleveme a esta dirección...-dijo sakuno mientras le tendía la nota en la que estaba la dirección de su novio, el hombre tomo la nota, la miro atentamente unos momentos, para luego emprender la marcha hacia el lugar indicado...

* * *

><p>habían pasado varias horas desde que estaba en la calle, ya había salido del hospital incluso, había estado vagando por la ciudad, tratando de retrasar el momento de llegar a su departamento puesto sabia que al llegar lo primero que debería hacer es llamar a su novia, y en realidad le faltaban ganas de hacer eso, ella lo había ido a despedir con tanto entusiasmo que le daba cosa tener que decirle que ya no estaría en el torneo...<p>

pero también era consciente de que debía hacerlo, tampoco quería preocupar-la de mas al no llamarla...

era complicado, pero el no se caracterizaba por huir de los problemas...

sin embargo, jamas espero encontrarse con lo que vio al llegar a su departamento...

allí estaba sakuno, apoyada contra la pared del pasillo, había una maleta al lado de ella, su cabeza estaba a gachas, todo indicaba que había esperado demasiado en aquel lugar...

sakuno...-dijo tezuka al estar cerca de ella, era poco decir que estaba sorprendido y si, también algo molesto...

tezuka...-dijo ella levantando la cabeza, tezuka pudo notar como ella tenia ojeras en sus ojos, ella se puso de pie lentamente mientras lo miraba, sus ojos se veían cansados pero sin duda brillaban mucho en ese momento y eso solo se debía que por fin lo tenia en frente...

que haces aquí...-dijo el cuando estuvo frente a ella

vine a visitarte...estaba preocupada, en los últimos partidos en que te vi, parecías adolorido por el hombro...-dijo sakuno mientras lo miraba, tezuka solo achico sus ojos, el habia olvidado que ella miraba todos los partidos y las repeticiones, si lo pensaba era obvio pensar que ella no tardaría en darse cuenta de su problema y por eso ahora la tenia allí con el, por lo cual sin ninguna duda debía decirle lo que le ocurría, no quería tener secretos con ella, y mas si ella pensaba quedarse un tiempo...

entiendo...ven, ponte de pie, hablaremos dentro...-dijo tezuka mientras la ayudaba, sakuno estaba sorprendida, sin duda no esperaba ese tipo de recibimiento pero de todas formas se puso de pie y lo siguió dentro del departamento

entre ambos entraron sus cosas y sakuno pudo ver como el achico sus ojos por molestia o dolor en algunas ocasiones

tezuka...dime que pasa...te vez cansado...-dijo sakuno cuando ambos estaban sentados en la cocina del departamento, ambos estaban sentados uno frente al otro, por eso fue que cuando vio como su novio levanto la mirada de la taza que tenia en frente para mirarla seriamente, supo que algo andaba mal...

tienes razón en pensar que algo pasa...yo no habia querido hablar de esto contigo por teléfono...iba a decírtelo en cuanto pudiera poner un pie en japón nuevamente...-dijo tezuka mientras la miraba muy seriamente, sakuno estaba sorprendida por las cosas que estaba escuchando pero sabia que si el no habia querido decirle nada, era solo por que no quería preocupar-la...

entiendo lo que me dices...pero ahora estoy aquí...así que dime que sucede...-dijo sakuno con una sonrisa en los labios, tezuka la miro mas tranquilo, el sabia que si estaba allí era por que habia estado muy preocupada y deseaba saber que pasaba, quizás ella pudiera ayudarlo, tal vez no con cosas físicas o monetarias pero sin duda su presencia le traería paz y alegría para afrontar lo que estaba pasando en su vida en esos momentos...

tienes razón, últimamente habia vuelto a sentir dolor en mi hombro y mi brazo izquierdo pero no me preocupaba mucho, por que me habían asegurado que estaba totalmente curado, fue por eso que continué con mis partidos, pero en el ultimo partido, una de mis técnicas me dejo todos los huesos y los músculos entumecidos, fue por eso que fui al hospital...-dijo tezuka mientras trataba de explicarle la situación

entiendo...que dijeron los médicos...-dijo sakuno con sorpresa

mi hombro esta resentido...los doctores dicen que si sigo jugando podría fisurarse, como lo estarás pensando deje el tenis por el momento, ellos me dijeron que debo hacer una rehabilitación...que por cierto ya eh empezado...ademas...eh dejado el campeonato, en los últimos días eh conseguido un trabajo adecuado para lo que tengo que hacer en la rehabilitación, es tranquilo, sin nada que me exija hacer fuerza...-dijo tezuka mientras la miraba, sakuno lo miro con preocupación mientras su mente procesaba todo lo que ocurría...

entiendo...pero y tu como te sientes...-dijo sakuno mientras lo miraba

bueno...el tenis siempre ha sido mi vida, pero en estos momentos creo que esto es lo mejor...ademas hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer y si dejo que mi hombro no se recupere, seguramente no podre hacerlas...-dijo Tezuka mientras la miraba intensamente, sakuno al verlo se sonrojo levemente, ella no tenia ni idea de la clase de cosas que el quería hacer pero le alegraba que no le molestara tanto el hecho de tener que dejar el tenis por el momento...

que bueno...me quedare contigo un tiempo...y tratare de ayudarte lo mas que pueda...-dijo sakuno

no tienes que hacerlo...con que estés aquí es mas que suficiente...-dijo tezuka mientras se ponía de pie para dirigirse a ella

tezuka...-dijo sakuno sorprendida, el ahora tenia una leve sonrisa en los labios

seguramente debes sentirte decepcionada por el tipo de bienvenida que recibiste de mi parte...-dijo tezuka al mismo tiempo en que la tomaba de las manos para que estuviera de pie, pronto la rodeo con sus brazos, dejando que su cabeza se apoyara en su pecho, sakuno sonrió al volver a estar entre sus brazos, realmente habia estañado la calidez de su novio, ahora estaba desbordante de felicidad, esto era lo que ella habia esperado que sucediera en un principio...

tezuka noto perfectamente como ella lo envolvió con frágiles brazos, entonces noto perfectamente como la sensación de tranquilidad y calidez que solo ella le brindaba estaba de vuelta, realmente le parecía imposible...

bienvenida...sakuno...-dijo tezuka mientras ambos se dejaban envolver por las emociones que el otro generaba en ellos mismos...

sakuno sonrió complacida por las palabras de el, estaba muy feliz de estar ahí...

continuara..


End file.
